Yondu Udonta
† * Ego † * Udonta family * Quill family |affiliation = * Udonta family * Guardians of the Galaxy * Ravagers ** Yondu Ravager Clan|name = Yondu Udonta|aliases = * Drama Queen and Blue Idiot * Old Doofus and David Hasselhoff * Ravager Scum * Udonta * Cap'n * Mary Poppins * Daddy * Blue Idiot |species = Centaurian|gender = Male|hair = None|eyes = Crimson red|actor = Michael Rooker|appearance = Guardians of the Galaxy Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2|parents = * Unnamed mother * Unnamed father |children = Peter Quill |deathPlace = Space, just outside of Eg's planet|occupation = * Ravager (formerly) * Ravager captain (formerly) * Guardian of the Galaxy member|significant_other(s) = Unnamed ex-girlfriends|height = 5'9"}} Yondu Udonta is the fifth main antagonist turned anti-hero and supporting of Guardians of the Galaxy and the tritagonist-turned-deutetagonist of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Years of torture, and punishment from the Kree, Yondu became a Ravager Captain and protege of Stakar Ogord. However, he sold children to their father Ego but kept one child, Peter Quill and raised him as his own son. Physical Appearance Yondu was a Centaurian man who stood 6'0". He had blue skin, crimson red eyes and appeared to be in his late fifties/early sixties. Yondu also wore a prosthetic red fin on top of his head to replace his real one. Yondu also had a Southern-like accent, something that his son Peter Quill later adapted in having. Yondu usually wore a long leathery red trench coat, brown boots, and jeans. Personality As leader of the Ravagers, Yondu Udonta appears as a vindictive, calculating, and unscrupulous thief. He is willing to kill, threaten, and betray if his wellbeing is in danger or he desires something of value, sometimes reneging on his employers for a benefit such as turning Peter Quill into a Ravager when he was supposed to deliver him to his father. Though he claims that the Ravagers have a code of honor, as Quill states that code is virtually steal from everyone. Udonta also has a habit in which he collects oddities and places them on the console of his chair. The most recent one being a Troll Doll which was given to him by Quill in the place of the Infinity Stone. Even with his flaws and manipulative attitudes, Yondu is an extremely charming and compassionate person and proved to capable in act of heroism. Despite being a notorious alien criminal, he has a level of humanity and a soft spot for Peter Quill, who he came to see as his own child. When he found a Troll Doll instead of the Infinity Stone inside the Orb, he laughed with joy and choose to forgive this deception instead of lashing out in anger. Also, while it appeared that he choose to adopt Peter as his own son rather than deliver him to Ego was driven by noble goal. Horrified with fate of Ego's other children and unwilling to led Quill had the same fate, Yondu choose to kept Peter away from his father to keep him safe. He also kept the Ravagers from attacking the Guardians when he was not given the Infinity Stone he was promised and cleverly kept his intentions hidden by saying the Nova Corps would be after them since their actions on Xandar had made the Guardians of the Galaxy allies to the Nova Corps. His most noble acts, which ultimately cemented his status as true father figure for Quill and hero, were sacrificed his own life to save Peter and even inspired him to stand up to his megalomaniac father. In his dying moments, he let Peter take the last suit. This act shows how much he loved Peter, as he sacrificed himself to ensure his survival. Also, before his death, Yondu told Quill that Ego may have been his father, but he wasn't Quill's "daddy" and admits though he didn't do anything right raising Quill Early Life Early Life Yondu Udonta was born to a Centaurian couple in Centauri-Iv, the homeland of Yondu's own people. As a baby, his parents sold him to the Kree Empire. Yondu received multiple scars (probably from several beatings) and eventually lost his fin. For twenty years, Yondu was a Kree Battle Slave. However, he was one day freed by a man named Stakar Ogord who offered Yondu a place among the Ravagers. Alliance with Ego Abducting and Raising Peter Quill Yondu found trouble in raising Peter Quill and often fought with each other. Yondu threatened to have his crew eat Quill, but this was just a joke that Peter took seriously. ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' Powers and Abilities Abilities * Centaurian Physiology: ''' * '''Arrow Mastery: Yondu is able to control a Yaka Arrow by whistling. He is shown to use it by not only by whistling, but also shown to respond when someone is wearing a prosthetic fin. Relationships Family Parents Peter Quill Quill was Yondu's former protégé, teammate and adoptive son, who he loved very much. Rocket Raccoon Groot Despite his impatience for Groot's limited competence, Yondu tried to stay patient with Groot. He later called Groot "Twig," which later became the affectionate nickname for him. Later, Yondu was more concerned with Rocket getting Groot to safety as it was up to him to save Quill this time. Both of them said a sad farewell, where Yondu waves sadly to Groot and dsdays "Bye, Twig", knowing that was the last time he'd see those two together. Gallery YonduUdonta3-0.png Trivia Character Notes * Before Guardians of the Galaxy met Ego, Drax falsely believed Yondu was Peter's biological father. * Yondu had a soft spot for Peter Quill and his earth knick knacks. * He is right-handed and has several golden teeth. Behind the Scenes * The character was portrayed by Michael Rooker in both Guardians of the Galaxy ''and ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Goofs * According to Peter and Yondu, the former of the two states that for twenty years, Yondu has been throwing in his face on how Yondu saved Peter's life. However, he was abducted twenty-six years before the events of the Battle of Morag. * Yondu stated during the battle, he had planted a tracking device on the Milano. However, it was highly impossible since the Milano was being repaired by Nova Corps. However, he could have put it in the Milano before Rocket went out to fight. Cultural References Disney * Peter calls Yondu "Mary Poppins", a reference to the 1960s character of the same name also made by Disney. References Category:Udonta family Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 characters Category:Male characters Category:Centaurians Category:Deceased characters